


Design and More

by Rice_Fish



Series: Sky: Children of the light Dream SMP Au [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Fuck you Shirmp, I know my drawing suck, Other, im a Dream apologist and I don’t give a shit about it :))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rice_Fish/pseuds/Rice_Fish
Summary: Just a place for me to put my design of the AU. And some other stuff like explain about the world and ect
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Series: Sky: Children of the light Dream SMP Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114256
Kudos: 4





	Design and More

https://www.instagram.com/p/CI8tVBHpR5L/?igshid=9bpt9d5h6c8v


End file.
